


Aftermath

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!C.G., Beta!Throk, Comfort Sex, M/M, Soft sex, slightly implied ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It had been a while for them both since he was freed…





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Ok last one for tonight until tomorrow, I hope you enjoy this one, as much as I did writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails

Throk trembled slightly as he was clutching on to the blankets, trying to keep his breathing steady as arms wrap around him.

He faces away from C.G. and tries to stop the shaking.

“Mmmmm…..” his ears lowered as he felt the cock inside him shift around as he felt the prosthetic claws lightly slide up his arms and to his hands. 

He tilted his head back slightly and managed a tiny smile when there’s a kiss to his neck as C.G. slowly pressed into his slit. He mewled slightly as the blankets are pulled over them both and he’s surrounded in warmth and slight darkness. 

Throk intertwined their fingers, seeing the claws glow dimly as his mate nuzzled more against his shoulder and neck.

He closed his eyes, and tried to ignore the bruises on his wrists hen his mate lightly rubbed over them soothingly. 

“Mmm….” he pulled his shaking hands up to cover his head releasing his mate’s claws as he felt him move slow and steady into him, “ ‘m sorry…..” 

C.G. pauses before he pulls him closer, kissing his cheek “Shhhh…..none of that now…none of that…..”

Throk bit his lip before his mate pulls out of him and then turns him around to face him before slipping inside him again. He shakily slipped his arms around his shoulders and buried his face in his shoulder sniffling. He mewled when he felt him brush over his spot as he held him tight.

_I’m sorry I’m so weak….._

He shivered, toes curling when C.G. nibbles slightly on one of his ears before moving to kiss his cheeks and down to claim his mouth in a soft kiss. He closed his eyes and blushed as he pulls him down closer. 

He didn’t want to let go of him….not again…

“You’re good….” he heard C.G. whisper against his mouth , “You are such a good Commander…..and a good mate….” 

He swallowed down a slight lump in his throat before. He closed his eyes and a soft broken moan escapes him. 

He kissed him softly on the forehead “You are good….” 

_No I’m not…..but it’s sweet you think so…._

He could only nod as he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms and legs around him with a quiet, broken noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a sob. He bit his lip as he felt him start to move slightly faster into him.

_I love you so much……Why are you even here with me?_


End file.
